


All The Shades Of Red

by Meneth221b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Domestic morning fluffbased on an ask that had nothing to do with me but my brain couldn't resist writing it up.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	All The Shades Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> based on this random tumblr ask: https://loochips.tumblr.com/post/644828045890519040/dumb-head-canon-but-i-feel-like-jimmy-would-be
> 
> weirdly, i only write for rare ships... lemme know what yall think :)

Jimmy and Darcy had decided on sharing a car to the airport after their responsibilities at Westview had ended. 

Unfortunately, Jimmy had to stay a little longer than her. While Darcy insisted she could wait for him, Jimmy’s frown deepened as he said, “It’s going to take another two days to wrap up even with all of my resources.”

Darcy agreed begrudgingly as she remembered the arranged meetings she had to postpone because of the trouble at Westview. When she was all packed up, she strode over to Monica to say goodbye. Then she had to haul her luggage across base searching for Mr Authority. She found Jimmy outside a tent speaking to another FBI agent. He excused himself the moment he saw her approaching. 

“Got everything?” Jimmy walked to her. 

“Yes, boss man,” she said, smiling at him. 

“Great. And again, I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.”

“That’s okay. I just thought it would be fun to hang out, but with everything around…” Her smile disappeared as she shrugged. 

“Yeah. We could have stopped by a diner nearby…” Jimmy said, looking around them. He sighed as his eyes came back to her face. 

“Yeah.” 

If she wasn’t focused on trying to wipe her damp hands on her jeans, she’d have noticed his eyes that kept alternating between her eyes and lips, too shy to meet her gaze for too long. 

“I’ll drop you to the car?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure.” the question caught her off guard, but she was running out of time. So she let him take her bag and they walked to the car he had ready for her.  
She placed her luggage inside the car and turned to Jimmy, finding him standing closer to her than she thought. She pulled him into a hug. When they broke the hug, she patted his shoulder while his arm was still on her waist. 

“I… uh,” she fished out her card and handed it to him. “Call me- or text whenever you’re in town.” Woo examined the card and tucked it in his pocket.

“Will do.” He tucked the card into his pocket and made his own business card appear in his other hands. It startled Darcy, and she giggled as she took the card, bright eyed. 

“That was awesome!” Jimmy smiled at her, hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll see you then,” she said, her smile fading. 

“I’ll see you,” Jimmy affirmed as she turned and he opened the car door for her. 

6 months later:

“Darcy?” She didn’t move or open her eyes. Jimmy tapped her shoulder. “Darce?” She shrugged his hand off and pulled the comforter over her shoulder. “Darcy?” his voice was firm now.

“No, Jimmy,”

“Darling you have to get up now.”

“But my alarm’s not gone off…”

“It did. Like 30 minutes ago.”

“WHAT?” Darcy sat up in a rush, barely awake and looking at the clock in her room. “Jimmy! Why didn’t you wake me up?” said Darcy in a raised voice.

“I just woke up-“

“Oh god- I have to be at the lab in 25 minutes!” She kicked away the sheets and stormed off to the bathroom.

Jimmy yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He checked his phone for any messages that needed immediate attention. Keeping the phone back on the bedside table, he got up to brush his teeth.

Darcy rushed back in and stopped in front of him. Her hair sticking out, her eyes glazed, and her glasses lost in some corner of her room. Pointing to the shirt she had woken up in, she said, “How’s this for work?” Jimmy scanned her from head to toe.

“Maybe some pants…?”

“Babe, is this shirt okay for work or not?” she pressed.

“It looks great!” he said and passed her on his way to the bathroom. He heard a lot of shuffling and swearing outside as he brushed at his own pace. When he re-entered her bedroom, she had pants on and was searching her bag for something. Jimmy looked at Darcy’s bedroom. They had made quite the mess last night. 

Darcy sprayed some deodorant and threw it to the other side of the room before beginning the quest for her watch. He caught it and went to place it on the dresser.

Darcy turned to him and said, “Open the top drawer and pass me my lipstick.” Jimmy opened the tiny drawer and peered at the extensive collection of reds and pinks.

“Sure do you want On Fire, Rich Ruby, Red Velvet or the Midnight Kiss?”

“What?” Jimmy held up the shades in his hands and turned to a confused Darcy 

“Which one do you want?” he asked sincerely. Darcy blinked at him before answering him absentmindedly.

“Uh, the one with the purple sticker on top.” He threw it at her and she barely caught it. She put it in her bag and saw him arrange the rest of them in the drawer. She strode to him, mumbling something that sounded like, “dork.” He stood still with shock as she kissed him on the mouth before he could get his bearings and kiss her back. 

“Are you going to join me for lunch today?” she said, breaking the kiss and smiling at a blushing boyfriend. 

“Hmm, I don’t think I can,” he said. “The briefing is starting late today. But I can pick you up at five from the lab.”

“I’d like that.”

“Great.” He sealed the deal with another firm kiss. Then Darcy’s phone started ringing. She sighed and picked up the phone from her nightstand. 

“Damn it, Josh,” he heard her say. Leaving her to pack up, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out the milk for himself and laid out three granola bars on the table for Darcy. He was stirring his cereal, enjoying the serene morning when Darcy strode into the living room. Her purse slung over a shoulder and a shoe held in a hand, she had her phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder. She bent down in search of her other shoe. 

“Sit down, baby,” he said. She followed his instruction with little thought, still talking on the phone with her assistant. She wore her shoe as Jimmy found the second one and pushed it towards her, who diligently wore it and didn’t notice Jimmy slipping the granola bars into her bag. 

“We’re going to talk about this when I reach the lab. See ya,” she hung up and ran a hand through her hair. She strode over to Jimmy to kiss his cheek. 

“I’ll see you in the evening.”

“Bye, Darce,” he said as she opened the front door. “And there’s breakfast in the bag.”

*

Darcy barely heard his last sentence but shuffled through her bag to see what he was talking about. She found granola bars and smiled at them. At that moment, some part of her already knew she was going to ask him to move in together, but it would take them another month to consider it seriously.


End file.
